Internet advertisers often create online advertising campaigns that include numerous advertisements (e.g., “banner ads”) designed to be placed on websites during a specified period of time. For example, a company may design several advertisements for a product, and may wish to have the advertisements placed on websites during the sale of the product. Each time one of these advertisements is shown to a website visitor is known as an “impression.” When shown the advertisement, the user may select, or “click,” on the advertisement or may take another “action” such as completing an online form to request more information. If the user later purchases the product, the purchase is referred to as a “conversion” of the impression.
Advertisers may be interested in impressions (e.g., if they are trying to increase awareness of a brand), clicks (e.g., if they are trying to provide more information about a product), or conversions (e.g., if they are trying to make sales or get new users to sign up for services). Advertisers may pay based on, for example, impressions, clicks, or conversions over the course of an advertising campaign. An advertiser may have a spending plan that specifies how the advertiser wishes to spend its budget during a campaign. For example, the advertiser may wish to spend money only on certain days during the campaign, or may wish to spend evenly over every day of the campaign. Each advertiser may have a daily budget (e.g., $1,000 per day) and/or a daily goal of impression volume (e.g., 1000 impressions per day), known as “daily delivery” or “pacing.” Each advertiser may also desire an ad campaign to perform certain types of consumer targeting and/or achieve a particular distribution of advertisements across various websites (“spreading”).
As a result, various techniques are used to manage online ad delivery within and among advertising campaigns. In certain advertising networks, ad servers receive impression requests from publishers (e.g., websites or other entities with an inventory of online ad space). The ad servers may group ad requests from various advertising campaigns, e.g., according to impressions to be “targeted” based on a combination of attributes defined by the ad requests. In addition to targeting requirements, each ad request received from an advertiser generally includes a “bid price” and possibly a “bid allocation”. The bid price is the amount of money offered by the ad request for placement of the targeted impression. The bid allocation, if present, is the ratio (e.g., point value from 0 to 1) of targeted inventory the ad campaign is willing to purchase at the bid price. The list of ads that target a certain impression request may be sorted in descending order according to their bid price, and then placed in groups such that the sum of their bid allocations equals 1. If the ad request with the highest bid price has a bid allocation of 1, or if the bid allocation does not exist, it will always win the impression. Such ad delivery methods ensure that the advertiser with an ad with the greatest expected value is able to purchase as much inventory as desired. These methods also reveal both the marginal value of the impression inventory (e.g., the cost required per impression), and the amount of volume (e.g., the number of impressions) purchased at each price.
This type of competitive bidding marketplace may be problematic, however, from the perspective of the user (i.e., advertiser). For example, while conventional online advertising campaigns may control delivery in a way that balances advertisers' return on investment with publishers' revenue, they do not necessary optimize performance in favor of the user. Additionally, while ad networks may be aware of the techniques used to control campaign delivery, such techniques are not necessarily apparent to the user.